A mobile computing device such as a smart phone may have voice and data communications capabilities as well as processing capabilities. The processing capabilities may allow a mobile computing device to store and execute a number of application programs, such as a memo application, for example. A memo application may allow a user to take memos or notes using a number of different modalities, such as voice recordings, text-based memos, image-based memos, and so forth. Improvements in memo applications may allow a user to generate a memo in a relatively short period of time under various conditions. For example, a user may generate a quick voice memo while driving. The increase in convenience, however, may also increase the number of memos. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to assist managing memo applications.